In recent years, snug fit has been a focus for diaper manufacturers seeking to improve the containment of urinary and bowel release. In accordance with this effort, stretch features have been incorporated into various areas of the diapers including leg cuffs, waist bands, side panels and closure system landing zones. According to one practice, such stretch features have been achieved by gluing cut stands of an elastomeric yarn such as SPANDEX® or the like in sandwiched relation between two layers of a nonwoven fabric. According to another practice, a stretchable polymeric film is sandwiched between layers of nonwoven. While these practices may provide a level of benefit, they require two layers of nonwoven material. Moreover, it may be difficult to achieve controlled and repeatable extension and retraction.